1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices usually are equipped with a heat dissipation piece or a set of heat dissipation fins within in thermal contact with a heat source. The heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins are used for absorbing the heat of the heat source. Therefore, the effect of heat dissipation can be achieved by the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins with large heat dissipation areas.
In addition, electronic devices can be further equipped with at least one fan inside for generating an air stream that blows over the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins. Thus, the heat absorbed by the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins can be removed faster by the air stream generated by the fan.
As users demand higher performance, the computing capabilities of these electronic devices increases to the extent that more heat is generated. Only relying on the fan and the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins to dissipate heat for the heat source is insufficient to remove the heat out of the electronic devices. Therefore, heat continuously accumulated in the electronic devices will cause the temperature to increase, and may result in failure of the electronic devices because of over temperature conditions.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency in electronic devices.